ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Survivors (episode)
PNA This article could use more fleshing out overall. -- Renegade54 20:23, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Telepathy-blocking drug? Does anyone remember the name of the drug Diana used in this episode? Something to block her telepathic capabilities. -- 22:36, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Crusher doesn't say; she offers something to help her relax, and then later suggests blocking her telepathic capabilities by inducing coma. :-- 15:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Genocide in the Federation What exactly does Picard mean when he tells the Dowd Kevin that they have no law to fit his crime? Is it because they are another species, unknown to and outside the Federation and perhaps the prime directive might apply in some way? Someone once used this to "demonstrate" that it isn't illegal to commit genocide by federation law. Well, of course it is! If a renegade Vulcan ship had destroyed the planet and Kevin obliterated all Vulcans, certainly they would bring charges against him. On a side note, he didn't have to destroy the Husnock, or even that one ship, couldn't he have created a shield around the planet, thrown it a million light years away, or made it's weapons disappear? I hope if there is another series they explore exactly what this means to the galaxy (if the Husnock are from it.)Killing the entire race would leave buildings and perhaps hundreds or thousands or star systems behind, where are they? Wonder if they'll ever find a vast deserted empire somewhere. 21:58, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :I suspect Picard meant that they didn't have any means to judge a being of such immense power that it could destroy an entire civilisation in a crime of passion. :The power of Kevin raises many further questions: why couldn't he simply recreate the whole civilisation; why couldn't he have changed them to be less hostile; why couldn't he have provided an illusion that the planet didn't even exist... :I hate to say it, but this episode seems to be one of the least coherent. :-- 15:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :P.S. Correct species name is Douwd. :-- 16:03, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::The exact quote was "all Husnock, everywhere". We can't be sure if Picard had even heard of the species before, which would be very surprising, unless they came from a very long way away. Starfleet captains would be briefed in on a hostile species with massive warships in the local area. It almost sounds as if Uxbridge created a temporal incursion, like Annorax did in Year of Hell (VOY). That can't be the case, because that would have brought the planet back to normal as well. Still, whatever he did, Picard could not prove that he had done anything. Other than his confession, there was no evidence. Still, it all looks like an incoherent mess anyway.--Indefatigable 23:23, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I see nothing incoherent here. The Douwd are not the Q and unlike the Q seem to be unable to just alter or recreate civilisations on a whim. Rather they are able to make illusions which look and feel real, sort of like the holodeck. The result appears not to really be real but is more like a simulation and so there'd be no point recreating an illusion of the entire colony (assuming he had the ability for such a complex illusion). Similarly it was probably beyond Kevin's ability to create a giant shield or to throw the enemy across the galaxy. ::::The question was asked "why didn't Kevin just create a shield around the planet etc". When Kevin saw that the Husnock had killed his human wife, he "removed" the Husnock from existence in a moment of grief and anger. That grief never left him, and he spent however many years (decades, centuries?) on that planet with a simulation of his wife that he created. Basically he went nuts. I think the story makes perfect sense. And Picard was right to get the hell out of there and make it clear that "he should be left alone." :::::Picard meant we (the Federation) had no precedence for judging a crime of such magnitude. The spirit of the law provides for a trial by a jury of one's peers and the douwd basically has no peers among the Federation. The laws also provide for an impeccable moral authority to preside over such a case and it is questionable whether a 'god' can be adjudicated in such a manner. So basically Picard said the only thing he could say to a rampaging deity. 13:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Douwd = Q? Are the Douwd mentioned in any other episode? They seem essentially the same as Q. -- 15:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) The Douwd never appeared and were never mentioned outside of this episode, so there doesn't seem to be any on-screen evidence from which to conclude that they and the Q are the same. Since we're talking about the Q, anything is possible, so I suppose it is possible that Kevin Uxbridge was actually a Q and this whole episode was arranged by the Q as a charade for some unknown purpose. To me, though it seems unlikely that the Q were the same as the Douwd, since the Q seem capable of altering reality on a level Kevin Uxbridge did not demonstrate. Perhaps they're distant cousins, or different nations within the same species, or perhaps the Douwd and the Q were once the same but split on difference in philosiphy, much like the Vulcans and the Romulans did. Perhaps the Douwd are outcasts from the Q Continum who have managed retained most of their Q-ish (Q-like? Q-itive?) powers. The possibilities are endless. Perhaps this was all a bad dream councillor Troi was having after eating some telepathic clams. LOL. odd section Picard theorizes that Troi's music stems from the desirability of Rishon and Kevin's unwillingness to leave. eh? desirability. I don't understand this statement. -- 00:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Edited to make more sense, but I'm still not sure what the original author was getting at -- Wheatleya 15:39, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Length of Life From the background info: :*Both guest stars play characters that are much older than they were in real life at the time of shooting. 67-year-old John Anderson played 85-year-old Kevin Uxbridge and 55-year-old Anne Haney played 82-year-old Rishon Uxbridge.This seems to indicate, as with the 137-year-old Admiral Leonard McCoy in , that the average Human lifespan is much longer in the 24th century. This second italicized sentence seems speculative, though I don't disagree with it. I'd like to remove it unless it's felt that it is necessary. -- DhaliaUnsung 22:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Knock yourself out. :) It's a personal observation and not necessary...especially since Uxbridge wasn't even human — Morder 22:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Shields up and down During the 2nd encounter with the alien ship, Worf states "shields down" not once but 3 times. Doesn't this go against what we know about shield technology? -- 05:34, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I just saw this episode. What about shields does it go against? When they're damaged by weapons they get weaker. Worf has said "shields at x%" in other episodes. Presumably "shields down" means 0%. They "recharge" somehow over time. When they did, the attacking ship brought them down again. He could have also meant down in one section only. -- 04:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC)